The present invention relates to a lighted push button. More particularly, the invention relates to a lighted push button that is includes a light guide.
Pushbuttons are often employed in control systems to operate various features of a device. In some systems it is desirable to illuminate the perimeter around the pushbutton. However, guide surfaces and other components can make this lighting inconsistent.